Silas (Transformers)
Silas is a recurring antagonist from the animated TV series Transformers Prime. Former Colonel Leland Bishop, also known as Silas or C.Y.L.A.S., was a stone-faced leader of MECH, who had a lethal obsession with Cybertronian biology and technology. Proclaiming a desire of a new world order, Silas and his supporters systematically usurp Decepticon and Autobot agendas alike in the name of research and experimentation to further Project Chimera, the product of their horrific campaign. He is voiced by Clancy Brown, who also played Hades in the God of War videogames, Mr. Krabs in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise, Undertow in Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Savage Opress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, General McGuffin in Wander Over Yonder, General Wade Eiling in The Flash, Viking Lofgren in Bad Boys, Surtur in Thor: Ragnarok, Gunmar in Trollhunters, Harry Bordon in Cast a Deadly Spell, Parallax in Green Lantern, and Lex Luthor in the DC Animated Universe. History Former Colonel Leland Bishop was a member of Special Tactics with the US army with ambitious weapons idea which included Project: Damocles a space operated satellite. However the project was mothballed and Bishop was discharged as a result. Still bent on his weapons ideas, Bishop went rogue and funding the terrorist organisation MECH recruiting other Special Tactics soldiers to assist him and adopted the name of Silas. Silas's first known action to obtain more powerful weapons was an attempt to acquire a highly volatile nuclear weapon from Agent Fowler. However the attempt was foiled by the Autobots. Silas however took a scan of Optimus Prime's body and fled. Later Silas abducted Breakdown and took a further look into his body only to loose him to Bulkhead. Silas also attempted to gain Cybertronian bio tech by teaming up with Airachnid but it failed when Fowler showed up with an army of attack helicopters. Silas did however get a look at Airachnid scanning Fowler's copper to which he was impressed. Much later Silas stuck again and stole Bumblebee's T-cog to install it into their own robot but failed. Teaming up with Starscream to get Energon supplies they almost succeeded but Bumblebee showed up to reclaim his T-cog. Upon doing so, Silas betrayed Starscream and stole his. Later with Starscream's T-cog Silas created Nemesis Prime, a mindless robot to control at will. He used the robot to frame Optimus Prime but the real Optimus Prime and Agent Fowler teamed up to stop both Nemesis and Silas and crushed Silas body under it. After being heavily injured, he was infused with Breakdown's body in order to save his life. Redubbing himself as CY.L.A.S., or CYbernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis, the first thing he did was to kill his own men by Breakdown's shoulder plasma cannon and proceeded to join the Decepticons with a little bargaining chip. But when it failed, Megatron allowed Knock Out to dissect him as long as he wants, which the latter commented that his old friend would be "tickled". His fate was later revealed as Knockout was using him to test a Synthetic Energon formula. However, under the advice of Starscream, he was infused with Dark Energon, in order to create the perfect warrior. This experiment badly backfired, transforming CY.L.A.S. into an Energon-hungry Terrorcon. CY.L.A.S. would meet his end when he freed Airachnid in his attempt to take away her Energon and was killed by her. In his dying words, he thanked her for putting him out of misery, though the latter scoffed it with "Whatever". Death Killed by *Starscream (Indirectly Caused) *Knock Out (Indirectly Caused) *Airachnid After being exposed to a combination of Dark Energon and Synthetic Energon Cylas became an uncontrolable zombie/vampire-like Terrorcon monster that fed on the Energon of the other Decepticons, infecting them and turning them into zombie-like Terrocon creations too. After going on a rampage throughout the ship he eventually found Airachnid's stasis pod and freed her trying to drain her of Energon. Though he succeeded in infecting her she subdued him and tore his torso apart until she found Cylas, barely alive within. The extensive damage to his Breakdown body caused the life-support systems to shutdown, but Cylas thanked Airachnid for putting him out of his misery before dying. Killed Victims *MECH Surgeon *5 unnamed MECH soldiers *Numerous counts of unnamed people (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of Decepticons (Caused and Direct; Zombified) *Numerous counts of Insecticons (Indirectly Caused) Gallery Silas Out of Shape.jpg|Silas out of shape Silas and Airachnid.jpg|Silas and Airachnid Silas-2_1299794765.jpg xWXPx8t.640x360.8.jpg Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:God Wannabe Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pure Evil Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Mentally Ill Category:Zombies Category:Hybrids Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Suicidal Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Elderly Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Supremacists Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:Immortality Seeker